Hold on to Me
by Eloeehez
Summary: An injury results in priorities being examined, and the depths of relationships truly being realized. JS
1. The Black Desert

Standard disclaimers apply, yadda, yadda, yadda...tho why a fanfic needs a disclaimer I have no idea...

**A/N:** So I'm re-working the layout of this fic and all chapters will (eventually) be re-posted with better paragraph structure. The story itself won't change (or the changes will be minor, such as punctuation and spelling.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Black Desert**

_Jack found himself standing in the middle of a dark, barren desert like expanse. It was like nothing he had ever seen before; dark and foreboding. A harsh wind blew around him, kicking up the black sand in tiny whirlwinds. It looked like tiny shards of black glass, glittering in the darkness like some evil eye staring at him from the gloom. A shattered mirror, ground to dust so that it no longer reflected anything, but absorbed it instead. _

_There was nothing around but a few short, gnarled trees with no leaves upon them. The sky was almost as dark as the sand that surrounded him. There was no sun, no moon, no clouds, not even stars in the sky, only darkness. Yet, even with no light source, the sky seemed to have its own dull glow that illuminated the vast expanse, but very little. That's when he realized that he was standing on the brink of a deep, dark pit._

_He could see bodies, broken and twisted at the bottom, floating like ghosts that were only dark images of what had been. Somehow he knew that if the wind wasn't howling the way it was, he would hear wails of pain and anguish from in there. Voices raised in the agony of being left without hope. The pit wasn't completely dark though. In the very center of it was a perfectly round pool of light that shone like the sun, but somehow shed no light. It was like a beautiful, white, iridescent stone, shining bright in the surrounding darkness. _

_He stood on the brink of the pit, staring into it, but not moving. He knew, deep in his heart, that the pit held peace, but also pain; while the desert held a long hard journey. He could go either way and he accepted that, but he stood there, with the knowledge floating around in his consciousness, unable to move. Somehow he felt that he couldn't make the decision on his own. He wasn't ready to decide. He stood on the edge of the pit, waiting. _

_Just waiting._


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Bobby sat in one of the waiting room chairs. The hospital had always been one of his least favorite places to be, and now it was worse. It had been almost an hour, and there was still no word. Once again, his thoughts returned to the events that had brought them here. It replayed in his mind like a bad movie.

_He was waiting in line at the bank because the ATM machine outside was broken and he needed money for lunch. Jack stood over by the wall, waiting for him like any best friend would. Or at least how any of Bobby's best friends would. Bobby had noticed several times that the man, who was at the counter now, was fidgeting, like he was the keeper of a secret, expecting something bad to happen. Just as the clerk opened the cash drawer, he recognized the man. It was Jameson Trent, one of Gary Leynnier's top men. They hadn't caught him when they had busted his buddies. Before Bobby could do anything Jameson pulled a gun out of his pocket._

"_Gimme the cash!" he demanded, "and if you trip the alarm you'll be dead."_

_Both Bobby and Jack went into action at the same time. Pulling their guns, they started for Jameson as the clerk set off the alarm, ducking behind the counter. While Bobby's advance had been hidden by the people in line. Jack's had not. Thus, inevitably, Jameson noticed Jack first. The crowd had parted as he swung his gun towards Jack. What happened next had seemed to go in slow motion. _

_Bobby watched as Jameson shot a split second before he himself shot his own weapon. The shots echoed around the cold marble chamber like the tolling of a death bell. Jameson went down and Bobby turned to discover that Jack was also on the ground. The security guards rushed over to him at the same time that Bobby ran to Jack. Jameson was a good shot. Jack wasn't dead, but the bullet was too close to the heart for comfort. Bobby had immediately whipped off his jacket and tried to stop the flow of blood, but it was to no avail. _

_He had called Lucy, but now he didn't remember what was said; only that he was hardly able to force the words out. By the time the ambulance reached the scene, Jack's blood had soaked through his jacket, and his hands were now covered in it. He hardly remembered answering the paramedics' questions as they loaded Jack into the ambulance. He remembered the drive to the hospital only a little more. When they had arrived at the hospital, the entire team was already there, waiting. The one thing that he remembered clearly was the looks on the others faces as he had entered. _

_Bobby looked into Sue's eyes for a minute, feeling his heart being ripped to shreds by the pain and fear in her eyes. He then watched as her eyes had traveled down to his bloodstained hands, and a song had popped into his mind. He didn't know where it came from, only that the lyrics were strangely similar to this situation._

_"How came this blood on your right hand?  
Brother, tell me, tell me.  
Is it the blood of and old grey wolf,  
That lurked behind a tree.  
No wolf would prowl at this hour of the day,  
Brother, tell me, tell me.  
It is the blood of my own brothers twain  
Who sat at the drink with me." _

_Bobby had been unable to say anything, only stare at his bloody hands. It was something he would remember for ages to come. Finally Myles and Dimitrius had forced him into the bathroom and washed his hands off. _

Even though the blood was gone, he knew that he'd never forget the image that it had left behind.

* * *

**A/N: **The song/text is from Exile's Song, by Marion Zimmer Bradley: The Ballad of the Outlaw


	3. Life Or Death?

**Chapter 3: Life or Death?**

They waited for about another hour before any news came. By that time, Bobby had nearly paced a hole in the floor. It had taken all of that first hour before Bobby had come to his senses. It almost seemed better to be in his previous stupor than to have to deal with the worry that plagued him now. Now he was pacing like a caged lion, cut off from his family. Nobody blamed him though, and even the usually vocal Myles was silent. This had struck home. It wasn't even a case and Jack had gotten hurt. It was real life. It wasn't good. Jack's pastor had been called, but would be unable to come to the hospital until the next day. When the doctor came out, they were upon him so fast they nearly ran him over.

"We've removed the bullet and he's stable," the doctor told them, "but just barely. His pulse is still weak, and he's on the edge of a coma. He's lost a lot of blood and we'll need to watch him carefully for the next few days. He's in ICU right now."

"Can we see him?" Sue asked, her voice trembling with emotion. The doctor nodded and led them silently to Jack's room. He showed them in and stood in the corner near the door.

"Three at a time, and I'm afraid that we can't allow your dog in there." The doctor said quietly. They decided without a word that Sue, Bobby, and Lucy would be the first to go in. Sue was trying to tell Levi to stay, but she was too choked up to say anything. She looked at Levi, about to sign it to him when someone reached out and took Levi's leash from her. She looked up to see Myles holding his leash, a strangely understanding look in his eyes.

"Go." He told her. She nodded and they entered the room together. They stood there, staring at the figure of their friend and co-worker. He lay still as death, barely seeming to breathe, and as white as the sheets he lay on. The monitors all around them beeped and flashed displays, which only added to the harsh reality of the situation. Jack wasn't in a position where his condition could waver very much without drastic results. If he got worse, he might not live. Sue's eyes filled with fresh tears as she looked down on his unconscious form. She had seen him hurt before, but this was different. He was close to dying. Sue looked around and could see it had struck a similar cord with Bobby and Lucy. There was something bordering on despair in Bobby's eyes and she knew that he was blaming himself even though it wasn't his fault. They all hated to see him like this, but Lucy looked like she was going to faint. This was just too unreal. A solitary tear slid down Sue's face as she returned her gaze to Jack.

_He just can't die._ Sue thought desperately. _Not now._


	4. The Edge Of Darkness

**Chapter 4 (part 1): The Edge of Darkness**

_Jack stood there still, on the brink of destruction, waiting to know if he should go down or head back. The answer wasn't coming to him and it was cold and lonely standing here. He was utterly alone, wishing desperately that someone would come and help him. Every time he called out, his voice was lost in the wind and he realized that no one would be able to hear him anyway. He tried to think positive, but every memory of times he had been left alone or mocked came back and pushed away any hopeful thoughts or memories that he had. _

_He wished that Sue could be here. She knew what it was like to be alone. Silently he vowed to himself that if any more weddings or high school reunions came along and she asked him to go with her, he would drop anything and everything to go with her, even if it meant canceling a date. In some ways he was glad that Allie was gone because it left him open, but he half wished that she wasn't because he didn't want to be alone. It dawned on him then that if he didn't do something, he would be alone forever. _

_He wished that there was something that was real to hold on to. Everything he saw here was an image, a part of a larger nothing. He swayed slightly in the wind. Quickly he realized that his thinking could influence his hold on even this world. But still, there was nothing. No way to decide where he should go. He desperately wanted someone, anyone, to make that decision for him, but there was no one. No one to decide, or even help him decide. _

_A feeling of despair washed over him and he started sliding closer to the pit. The wind was blowing harder now, trying with all it's might to push him in. He faintly heard something that sounded like whispers on the wind, but he couldn't hear what, if anything, was being said. Right now, there was nothing to hold on to. No way to stop himself from going over the edge. _


	5. Going Down

**Chapter 4 (part 2): Going Down**

No one had said a word since they had entered the room. The only sounds that were heard were the beeps and blips from the monitors, and the faint hiss of oxygen. As they stood there, each praying silently and vigorously. This was something that only God could handle. Suddenly one of the monitors gave a warning bleep. There was a sudden movement from the doctor that caught Sue's attention making her look up. His eyes were locked on a monitor.

"His blood pressure's dropping." He said rushing to the bedside and putting an oxygen mask on Jack. He moved over to the IV and Sue started to get really worried.

"What are you going to do? Is he going to be alright?" She asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"I'm going to give him an IV stimulant to increase his heart rate and bring his blood pressure up." The doctor told her. "As for his condition, it's very sensitive at the moment. There are no guarantees." Sue only caught a bit of what he was saying.

"I'm sorry." Sue said, "I only caught part of what you said. I'm deaf. I have to be able to see your lips clearly to understand."

"Oh." The doctor said, turning so that he was completely facing her. "I said it's a stimulant. It might work, it might not." He spoke slowly, evidently believing that that would help her understand. Sue fixed her eyes on the monitor. Jack's blood pressure was dropping with every second that passed and they watched as the doctor tried desperately to stabilize him.

_It's the end._ Sue thought, despair filling her heart despite her best efforts not to jump to the worst and give up. _He's not going to make it._


	6. Trust

**Chapter 5 (part 1): Trust**

_Jack was still sliding when suddenly he felt like someone had grabbed his hand in both of theirs, and he was jerked to a halt. He looked down to discover that his hand was indeed held in the ghostly grip of two other angelic looking hands. They were faint shining outlines of something real, something to hold on to. A whisper came to him, not a part of the wind, but hard to hear all the same. _

"_Hold on Jack. Hold on to me."_

_As Jack stood there startled by what had happened, he heard something else. It took him a moment to realize that it was many voices, something he'd never heard before, and it sounded like it was a part of the wind. It was many people, all echoing the same words._

"_I'm alone_

_In this vast land,_

_There's nothing here_

_But your hands._

_Your voice_

_Echoing softly,_

_Telling me_

_To hold on to thee._

_I'll hold on,_

_Hold on to you._

_You're all I have_

_To hold on to._

_Don't leave me here_

_Where I may lose my way._

_I don't want to be lost_

_Or to wander astray._

_I'm holding on to you."_

_He realized that it was a poem of this place. Whoever had started that had been here and must have somehow made it a part of the wind and when someone repeated it, their voice was added to the mix. Soon it was gone, leaving him alone with his angel. He now realized that the ghostly hands belonged to Sue, along with the soft voice in his ear. He stood there calmly, blissfully unaware of time. Nothing seemed to matter now that Sue was here, and all of his fears were banished by the simple touch of her hands. _

_Time passed him by, but now time was just as unreal as the land that surrounded him. Sue had been silent for a time now, but every once and a while, he thought that he could hear her crying. He wished she could know just how much she meant to him. Not just at this moment when her hands were the only part of reality for him to hold on to, but how much she had impacted his life. She had brought him to a crossroads in his life and relationships. She was steady, calm, and he knew that she would be there through everything, even if it broke her heart. Standing here in the cold and dark desert, he was filled with a warmth that came from her, from the reality that he truly did love her. _

I have to hold on. _Jack thought_, Sue's telling me to hold on. _He was relieved that she was here with him in any way possible. She had helped him make that decision, and he knew that he wasn't totally alone. _

_Suddenly he felt her grip loosen and her hand start to slide out of his. He panicked tightening his grip on her hand. He couldn't stand being alone. He needed her to be there for him, especially now. If she left he was sure that he'd slip into the pit and probably fall into the pool at the bottom. With her here, he knew that he could make the journey through the desert. Jack tried desperately to move forward, but it was as if his feet were cemented to the ground, not allowing him to pick up his feet and take even one step. He started to get frustrated and was afraid that he'd be stuck here forever, alone. Then he heard her again. Her voice was faint, but it was there, no matter how quiet, and it was reassuring._

"_I won't leave you Jack. Trust me. Keep holding on."_

_Jack smiled slightly as he whispered to the wind, "I do trust you."_


	7. Steady

**Chapter 5 (part 2): Steady**

"Jack." Sue whispered, tears streaming down her face. She reached out and clasped one of Jack's hands in hers. Suddenly Bobby touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Don't let go. His blood pressure leveled off when you took his hand." he told her, nodding slightly towards the monitor. She looked over at it to discover that Jack's blood pressure was now steady even though it was lower than where it had been.

"He may be aware of her presence." The doctor told them, talking more to the others than to Sue. "Often the presence of someone close can improve a person's condition. Besides, studies have shown that people in comatose or near comatose states have been able to hear people talking to them."

"So you're saying that Sue can help him?" Bobby asked, a spark of hope igniting inside him.

"There is that possibility, but there are no guarantees." The doctor told them.

"A chance is a chance. Sue, you have the day off to stay with Jack." Bobby told her. "I'll clear it with Garret." Bobby then turned to Lucy. "We should let the others come in." She nodded and they started out.

"I'll come back after work." Bobby told Sue as he left. She nodded slightly as the others entered. Nothing really needed to be said. Before they left, Tara turned back to Sue.

"Lucy is taking Levi back to your apartment and we'll all take care of him." Sue nodded, knowing that that meant that Lucy would be taking Levi to work with her. Myles, Dimitrius, and Tara walked out, followed by the doctor, leaving her alone with Jack. She then turned her attention back to him, wishing she could do more to help him.

"Hold on Jack." She told him. "Hold on to me."

Sue had cried on and off over the past few hours, and Jack's condition hadn't changed. It had surprised her that when she had loosened her grip, Jack squeezed her hand ever so slightly. She realized that Jack was truly aware of her presence. He didn't seem to want her to let go of his hand. Bobby would be returning in another hour or so, and Jack's condition had neither improved nor declined. He was staying where he was. Sue realized that he had listened to her and was holding on where he was. She had no clue as to what was going on in his mind, but she could almost feel his fear. It was very probable that if she hadn't grabbed his hand that they might have lost him. The doctor or a nurse had come in about every twenty minutes to check on him. She knew that right now he was in the position of being on the crumbling ground at the edge of a cliff and one wrong move would put him over the edge. If he died, she didn't know what she'd do. They had a bond of love even if they wouldn't admit it. _I really do love him._ She admitted to herself finally. She wished that she could be certain whether or not he could hear her. All she needed was for him to get better. After he accomplished that, she might try to admit her feelings to him, but he just needed to get better soon.

"I won't leave Jack." She told him, believing he could hear her. "Trust me. Keep holding on." Somehow she knew that he did trust her. It was the happiest feeling she'd had for a while.


	8. A Start

**Chapter 6 (part 1): A Start**

Sue had been in the middle of wishing Jack would start to recover instead of going downhill when Bobby walked in. He had walked over and sat down on the other side of the bed before she even registered the presence of someone else in the room. Despite putting on a calm front, she could tell that he was worried and hadn't stopped whipping himself, convinced it was in some way his fault.

"It's not your fault." She told him, breaking the silence and making him jump slightly.

"I should have moved faster." Bobby said, his face showing his anger. "I should have been able to do something."

"You did the best you could." Sue told him kindly.

"It's not good enough." Bobby practically yelled.

"Jack once told me, "You are not personally responsible for every little thing that happens in this world, good or bad." I think he would probably tell that to you now too." Sue told him.

"Jack's a smart man." Bobby said. "How is he?"

"No change since you left." She answered. Bobby sighed and looked back down at Jack. Suddenly he reached down and gripped Jack's shoulder.

"Come on mate, you can't stay here forever." Bobby told him. He was surprised when suddenly one of the monitors beeped. Looking up, he saw to his surprise that Jack's blood pressure was actually rising. "His blood pressure's rising!" Bobby exclaimed. Sue looked over at the monitor and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Come on Jack. You can do it mate." Bobby whispered, his eyes glued on the monitor. Jack's blood pressure leveled off at a point a little higher than it had been when they had first seen him. Together they breathed a half sigh of relief. He was getting better, but he was nowhere close to being out of the woods yet. After about a half an hour Bobby finally left to get some sleep. Sue was off work, but he wasn't. He got up, promising to be back the next morning, and then he left. It took a while, but finally Sue fell asleep, sitting in a chair at Jacks bedside, her dreams filled with dark, empty expanses and bitter winds.


	9. The First Steps

**Chapter 6 (part 2): The First Steps**

_Jack was standing there, just like Sue had told him, holding on to her. He knew that he was on unstable ground, but with her there, it was no longer a danger. He stood still and silent, content in the peace that her presence, if only her hands, brought him. He knew that he could stand here forever as long as she was with him. Suddenly he heard another vague whisper on the wind. It took him a moment to realize that it was Bobby. He couldn't hear what he said, but he could hear Sue's responses._

_First she said, "…not your fault." Bobby's response was angry, he could tell that. Sue then told him, "…the best you could." Bobby's response was sharp and Jack realized that he was blaming himself for this. "Jack once told me, "…not personally responsible… thing that happens…, good or bad."" Sue was telling him. "I think…to you now too." Jack remembered telling Sue that she wasn't personally responsible for every little thing that happens in the world, good or bad. _Tell that to Bobby? _Jack asked himself, more of a rhetorical question. _You bet I would. _ "No change..." Sue said, evidently in response to something that Bobby said and he couldn't hear. Jack felt Bobby take a hold of his shoulder then. He looked over and saw another ghost hand, this one definitely Bobby's on his shoulder. He wished he could tell them that he heard them and not to worry.  
_

"_Come on mate, you can't stay here forever." Bobby told him, another whisper in his ear. It was the push he needed. Suddenly he discovered that he could move. Slowly he took one step forward, and then another. Eight steps later he was too tired to go on. Vaguely he heard someone talking about his blood pressure rising, but it didn't make any sense so he didn't pay attention. He could feel Bobby's strength and wished he could use it. He was now on safer ground and the wind seemed to have lessened some, but he still had a long way to go. Eventually Bobby's hand left his shoulder, and once again it was just him and Sue. Somehow it seemed darker, and Jack decided that it was night. That fact also brought the realization that he wasn't tired, and so, throughout the night, he took a few more steps forward. It was a hard grueling journey, but he was getting somewhere._


	10. Friends Forever

**Chapter 7 (part 1): Friends Forever **

Sue awoke at Bobby's touch. She discovered that someone had covered her with a blanket, given her a pillow, and brought her some breakfast.

He gave her a ghost of a smile as he said, "I thought Jack was the patient."

"So did I." She responded in kind. "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected I guess." Bobby told her. "He is my best friend after all."

"Yeah. He is." Sue agreed quietly. She looked over at the monitors, glad that she had made a note of where his blood pressure had been when she had fallen asleep last night. "He's doing better." They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes. Finally Bobby broke the spell.

"I have to get to work. We still have to track down Jameson's wheelman." He said, not really that anxious to leave. "Once we told Jameson that we not only had him on the bank robbery but also on the attempted murder of an FBI agent, he squealed like a canary. I guess I really should be going. I'll come by again tonight." Sue nodded and he left her alone once more in the room. She sat there a minute, and then decided to eat her breakfast. That proved to be a challenge with one hand firmly clasped in Jack's. The tray kept sliding all over the little table, and it reminded her a little of Levi when he was trying to get every last drop of his food out of his dish. Sue chuckled softly at this. She was equating herself with Levi, remembering some of his funnier moments. But those memories also reminded her of when Levi had been lost and Jack was there to comfort her and to help her look for him. She hadn't even had to ask, he was just there. She was glad that they had met; otherwise she may never have known the calm steadiness of his presence, and the kindness in his heart. She remembered when it had been Levi who was hurt and he had given her his little speech about her not being personally responsible for everything. That had released her from a sort of prison she had put herself in, not taking any chances or doing anything new, lest it go wrong. She knew now that even if something did happen, her friends were there to support her, especially Lucy and Jack. They were her closest friends since Judy, and for that she was grateful. Sue looked over at him and wished that she had told him how she felt about him. She missed his smile and conversation. He seemed to know what she needed to hear, whether she could actually hear him or not. He also knew when to just be quiet and let her sort through her thoughts while all the time being there. They had grown to know each others moods and expressions, and could tell when something was wrong. Staring down at his still form, Sue realized that the team had become like her extended family. Each knew the other well enough to know what they were thinking without having to actually say anything. Jack was like her brother, or father. Always looking out for her and giving her advice when she needed it. The only difference was that she wasn't actually related to him. Sue blushed slightly as she realized that she had been thinking along the lines of marriage. She knew from their past undercover assignment that he would make a good husband and, undoubtedly, a good father too. Right now, she just wanted him to wake up so that she could tell him the truth. She needed to tell him the truth.


	11. Walking On

**Chapter 7 (part 2): Walking On**

_Jack continued to walk on, each step becoming a little easier. He was grateful that Sue was there and wanted to get out of this place if for nothing else than to tell Sue that he loved her. He had never been more sure of anything in his life than he was of this now. He loved her and had to tell her. The only thing he had to do now was get out of this black desert. He had been walking gradually, resting often. Now he was starting to require a few less stops, but he still couldn't walk steadily on. Sue had been silent for a long time, so it surprised him when she started talking. It took him a moment to realize that she was talking to Bobby again. What she said didn't make much sense, but he couldn't hear what Bobby was saying, so maybe it did. At least to her it did._

"_So did I." She was saying. "… you doing?" Bobby's response was quiet and Jack could hardly tell if he'd said anything, but Sue said, "Yeah. He… doing better."_

I'm glad I am. _Jack thought to himself,_ but I still want to be better than this_. Looking around, he still couldn't see anything to indicate where he was going, and he couldn't tell where the pit was anymore. Everything seemed to blend together here. The only thing that was infinitely different was Sue's pale hand in his own. She had removed her other hand only a while before, undoubtedly to use it for something else. It had taken a few moments for Jack to realize that Sue was probably eating since, by his estimation of time, it was morning. He hoped that he was right, because if he wasn't, he was going to be seriously confused. He realized that he had been standing still for a few minutes now, and it was time to move on. Taking a deep breath, he once again started on his tedious journey across the shifting black sands into the black horizon. He almost laughed at the sheer ludicrousness of that. In the movies it was always a bright sunny desert and a sunset, or at least a bright horizon. Here it was almost exactly opposite. There was very little light and no sun to create a sunset._


	12. The Library Comes To You

**Chapter 8 (part 1): The Library Comes to You**

Sue was getting bored when Lucy, Bobby, and Tara came for lunch. They brought some Chinese take out and a big stack of books and magazines.

"We figured you might be getting bored." Tara told her, "So we brought you a library."

"How are you holding up?" Lucy asked gently.

"I'm ok." Sue told her. "Jack's doing better." Bobby looked over at the monitors and saw that she was right. He was doing better, but not a lot better. Only a little better. He tried to hide his feelings, but he could tell that Sue knew he knew the same thing that she did. There were no guarantees that he would continue to get better. He could still slip farther into a coma very easily. Once he was there, he could die just as easily as he could come out of it.

"Don't worry, shiela." Bobby told her. "He'll get through this. Jack never backs down from a challenge." _Even if it's a long shot for him to win._ Bobby thought. There was no way he was going to say that and risk upsetting Sue. She was already pretty upset. Come to think of it, everyone was upset. The atmosphere at the office was so strained with worry, it was a relief to be here.

"What's happening at the office?" Sue asked.

"Paperwork." Bobby answered without enthusiasm. He made a face and Sue managed a little bit of a smile. "That's more like it. You can't let yourself get down."

"And we caught Jameson's wheelman. What Bobby's not telling you, though, is that the tension's worse at the office, mostly because of him." Tara told her, ignoring the dirty look she received from Bobby. Lucy nodded her agreement shortly and to the point, smirking at Bobby when he glared at her. Before they could tease each other any more, Jack's pastor entered the room.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting." Sue told him, beckoning for him to come closer.

"What happened?" He asked. "I only got a few details and they were pretty sketchy."

"Bank shooting." Bobby said quietly, his voice cracking slightly. "We tried to stop the guy, and he got shot." The pastor nodded slightly.

"Would you like to pray together?" He asked them.

"Can't hurt." Tara said, and they all nodded their agreement. Joining hands, the others closed their eyes as they started to pray.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'll try to keep regular posting patterns. Thanks again. 


	13. And It Goes On

**Chapter 8 (part 2): And It Goes On **

_Jack was actually starting to get warm. He noticed that even in this environment he was sweating. Pausing for a moment, he shivered involuntarily in the sudden blast of cold. As long as he was moving he was as good as oblivious to the elements. He looked around him for what felt like the fifty thousandth time to see what he had seen fifty thousand times before. The same black desert, scraggly trees, and dark sky. Nothing changed here. There were no landmarks or differences in the landscape, nothing to tell him where he was supposed to go. He doubted if it was possible to tell whether or not he was going in the right direction, or just going in circles. It was all the same dark foreboding desert in any direction. Nothing seemed to break the endless sands and even the pit had been swallowed up in the dark_. I wonder if there's even anything besides me here. _Jack thought wearily. Taking a deep breath he started forward again. He was starting to lose faith when he felt someone grab his other hand. There were no words spoken, but he felt pretty sure that the hand belonged to Bobby. Suddenly it was as if he was a part of a completed circuit and energy surged through his tired form. With that energy also came a blessed peace. He quickly realized that they must be praying. There was no other way to describe the complete calm and trust he felt in his heart. It was like a warm blanket had been wrapped around him, comforting him. He knew deep in his heart that he would never be alone and he never had. God had always been there and always would be. He was here now and had been from the beginning. Jack stopped, enjoying this feeling of being whole. His friends were there supporting him, and God was holding him up. He could feel their presence and there was nothing he couldn't do with them there to help him. He needed their help now, more than ever, to get out of this blasted desert._


	14. Waiting

**Chapter 9 (part 1): Waiting**

When they had left, she ate and then sorted through the pile until she had found a book to read. It was a novel, Exile's Songwritten by Marion Zimmer Bradley. She hadn't ever read it before, so she though she'd give it a try. She was in the middle of it when she felt as if something had changed. It took her a moment that she was getting this feeling about Jack. He seemed to have gone limp even though he was unconscious. It was as if he was giving up.

"Jack." She said quietly, once again grasping his hand in both of hers and giving it a little squeeze. She waited a moment for a response, but when she didn't get one she started to get really worried. What if he was getting worse? He had been doing better. "You can't stop now Jack. You can't give up. Come on Jack. God will help you. I will help you. Please." She was pleading now, about ready to cry. "You were doing so much better. I don't want to lose you." About this time, she started crying, praying that God would help Jack. She didn't realize that her tears were landing on Jack until she felt them hitting her own hands too. She managed to stop crying for a moment, and leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. "For me Jack. If nothing else, do it for me." Once again tears blurred her vision as she sat back in the chair, trying to ward off a fresh wave of tears. _I can't lose the only man I've ever truly loved._ She thought, choking up at the very thought, tears spilling over despite her best efforts to stop them.


	15. Tears Of An Angel

**Chapter 9 (part 2): Tears of an Angel**

_Jack had started walking again, his hand held in the grasp of both Bobby and Sue. He realized that once the connection was broken he would only have the remnants of this feeling, not the full force of it, so he had to take advantage of it while he still could. He walked on until Bobby let go. Just as he had expected, the feeling vanished, leaving only a ghost of what had been. He found that he was disappointed and realized that he had been hoping that the feeling wouldn't leave. He stood there a moment, a feeling of great loss coming over him. There was an extremely fierce and icy blast from the wind that made Jack realize that he was going to lose it all if he focused on what was now gone. Taking a deep breath, he started forward, drawing on the last of the euphoria that remained from the previous contact. He walked on for quite a time, focusing on only putting one foot in front of the other. After a time he realized that he was barely going anywhere. Lifting his head, he could detect no change in his surroundings, except that he was now standing next to a tree. Taking a deep breath he was hit by a wave of exhaustion. He had pushed himself too far. He sagged against the tree, sliding down it until he was sitting at its base. Jack sat there, too tired to move anymore. Slowly his eyes started to droop closed. He felt Sue squeeze his hand, but it wasn't enough. He heard her voice, but only the sound of it, not the words. He couldn't go on. As he was just about to fall asleep, he saw something approaching. It gleamed white and pure. He forced his eyes open, and as it drew closer, he saw that it was a woman. She was wearing a gleaming white dress that was vaguely familiar. She looked like an angel. As she drew closer, he was surprised to see that his angel was Sue. She was wearing the same white dress that she had when she was playing the piano on the last assignment. She came over and kneeled down next to him. He couldn't do anything but stare at her in awe. She seemed bright and cheery, completely defying the natural state of things here in the black desert._

"_You can't stop now Jack. You can't give up. Come on Jack. God will help you. I will help you. Please." She was pleading now, about ready to cry. Jack wished that he had enough strength to comfort her. "You were doing so much better. I don't want to lose you." She started crying, and there was nothing Jack could do. He didn't know if she realized it or not, but her tears were falling on him. He watched, helpless, as she managed to barely stop crying. He was even more surprised when she leaned over and kissed his cheek, tears threatening to start all over again. "For me Jack. If nothing else, do it for me." Jack tried to say something, anything, but he found he could not. Then she was gone. She seemed to become like white mist that was dispersed by the wind. Still, only her hands remained, clasped with his. He knew that she was crying again as his eyelids once again started to slide closed. _Maybe I should have told her that I am glad she's around. _Jack thought as his mind drifted into the darkness._


	16. Danger Lurks

**Chapter 10 (part 1): Danger Lurks**

A few hours and two novels later, the rest of the team came. It startled her when Lucy touched her shoulder to get her nose out of the book she was reading.

"Luce." She gasped. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologized. "Good book?"

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing them." Sue told her.

"Do the doctors know when he'll wake up?" Myles asked quietly.

"No." Sue answered. "He's improving but the doctors don't know how long it will take for him to come out of it." Tears started to fall again and Lucy came over and gave her a hug.

"He'll get better." Dimitrius assured her. No one talked for a few minutes as they remembered all the good things about Jack. Sue sniffled as she tried to stop crying. She looked at them and then something dawned on her.

"I thought that they only allowed 3 visitors at a time." Sue said, confused as to why they had allowed more people in.

"They do. I'm just here for a minute." Dimitrius said. "Donna is expecting me home for dinner. See ya all tomorrow then." He started out the door at about the same time as the doctor came in.

"See ya D." Bobby said as he left.

"Hello everyone." He said cheerily as he did a routine check on Jack, marking on the chart as he went along.

"Anything new?" Myles asked, surprising everyone.

"Well, he is doing significantly better." The doctor told them. "Right now the biggest danger is him getting an infection."

"Is there a way to protect him?" Sue asked.

"We'll have to keep the wound sterilized." The doctor told them. "That's the best way. Visiting hours are almost up."

"Can I stay?" Bobby asked, his eyes pleading with the doctor to say yes. The doctor studied him for a moment before giving him a curt nod.

"Just be sure to get some sleep." The doctor said as he left. Sue took a careful look at Bobby. He did look tired.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" She asked him, giving him a look.

"Yes." He answered.

"Sure you have." Lucy said sarcastically. "I'd better be going. See you tomorrow. Come on Myles." Lucy practically dragged Myles out of the room.

"I have slept. I promise." Bobby said. "Not very well, but I have slept."

"Nightmares." Sue guessed sympathetically. Bobby only nodded. She placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Thank you for the feedback. I enjoy being able to come and read your coments as much as you enjoy the story. Thanks again. 


	17. Predators

**Chapter 10 (part 2): Predators**

_Just as he had been about to fade completely, he had felt as if a dormant shred of energy had been awakened. It had taken a few minutes before he could get up, but he had gotten up and been able to continue on his journey. Jack had walked on, wondering why he had energy now when it had left him earlier. Gradually, as he walked, the answer came to him. It was almost like a fairy tale, but much more real. The tears of an angel. Tears of prayer. Tears that held the ability to overcome. Tears that had come from the heart and coupled with prayer had brought healing. _There must be a reason I am being allowed to continue._ Jack thought as he walked, taking care to rest whenever he started to get tired. _

_As Jack walked on, he kept seeing vague shadows darting along the edges of his vision, like a predator stalking its prey. He wasn't sure yet, but whatever was out there looked vaguely like wolves. It startled him when suddenly Sue jumped and said, "Luce… scared me." Jack knew that Lucy would be apologizing, and Sue's response confirmed that. "Yeah. Thanks…them." Jack realized that Sue must have gotten bored and had probably been brought a few books to read. "No." Sue answered someone. "… improving, but… don't know… come out of it." She started crying again. A few minutes later, she stopped crying. "I thought…3 visitors ..." Sue said, making Jack smile. _Disregarding the rules, like usual._ Jack thought with a bit of a smirk. There were others that talked, but what Sue said next, brought Jack's attention back to what he had seen earlier. "…a way… protect him?" _Protect me from these wolves._ Jack thought. _What will I do if they attack? How do I defend myself?_ There was more talking before Sue asked, "… gotten any sleep?" _Probably Bobby._ Jack mused, trying to piece together what was going on. The next thing Sue said was, "Nightmares." Jack shuddered at the thought. _Nightmares are nothing compared to this. _Jack thought._ Not even my heart attack was like this. This is worse than any horror movie could depict.


	18. Darkness Falls Silently

**Chapter 11: Darkness Falls Silently**

_Jack could hear Sue and Bobby talking, but he had decided that it wasn't his place to listen in. He could either focus on that, or focus on what he needed to do. He could still feel the wolves circling around him. Whatever they were and wherever they came from, they seemed unable to attack just yet. Jack walked on and on, the darkness surrounding him like an inky curtain. He had seriously begun to doubt that there was a way out of this place. He wished that he could leave footprints that lasted more than a few seconds before they were obliterated by the wind. Maybe then he would have been sure that he was still going in a straight line and not in circles. It didn't really help that he had no clue as to what to look for as a way out. The darkness seemed to have gotten thicker, pressing in on him, making it feel as if he were suffocating. He had heard that poem on the wind several times. He realized that the wind didn't go anywhere, only looped continuously around. He hadn't added his voice to it. To him, it seemed that if he did that, he would be giving up and sealing himself in here. He couldn't do that yet. Maybe later, but not yet. He still had a shred of hope to hold on to, and that was Sue. She believed in him which made it that much easier to believe in himself. If she said that he could do it, he believed with all his heart that he could. If he couldn't and she left, he too would be gone. But he continued, holding on to her and going forward. He was walking as usual, when he sensed something had changed. Looking up, he saw a light forming up ahead. As he watched, it spread out into a pool, much like the one he had seen at the bottom of the pit. He was captivated by this. Slowly, he started forward. As he drew closer to the glittering pool, the sky seemed to grow darker until there was only the pool of light. When he was about 3 feet away, a small slender beam of light shot straight up 7 feet into the air. Then it stopped. Jack took another step forward and watched as the beam suddenly broadened until it formed a door made up entirely of the gleaming iridescent light. Jack felt somehow drawn to this new door. He knew that this was the way out, be it either to death or life, it was the way out. As he approached the door, the light seemed to intensify until it was blindingly bright. Putting a hand up to shield his eyes, Jack saw that he was standing on the pool at the foot of the door. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through, letting the light take him._

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.**


	19. The Past Remembered

**Chapter 12: The Past Remembered **

Bobby sat in his chair, staring at Jack, remembering all the fun they had had together. Jack had always been there for him, even when he didn't really deserve it. He had been the type of best friend one could hope for. If he knew a secret, he wouldn't tell unless it was bound to hurt somebody. Jack had helped him get over his gambling problem and even gave him loans. He had said that he gave loans based on character rather than credit history and that had been one compliment that had meant more than a lot of compliments he had received. Even though they teased each other quite a bit it was never something to interfere with their friendship, only strengthen it. Sue had fallen asleep, her hand still clasped in Jacks. Bobby couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Dejectedly he decided to look through the books that Sue had been brought earlier. He wasn't really looking for something to read, just trying to occupy his mind. Suddenly he came across a book he kind of recognized. _Exile's Song. Where have I heard of this before? _He wondered. Then he remembered. When he was ten a girl from America had moved in next door. It just so happened that this book and the others in the series had been her favorite books. He now remembered her chanting the Ballad of the Outlaw over and over until he was thoroughly sick of it and started chasing her around trying to get her to shut up. It had never actually worked though. He had a temper but she was the only one who had never been afraid of it. She had actually taught him to keep his temper and ignore people. Funny how things like that work.


	20. It Is Done

**Chapter 13 (part 1): It Is Done**

Sue awoke in the same chair that she had been sitting in for nearly two days now. She wasn't too sure what had woken her, other than something felt different. A quick check of the clock showed that it was 7:15am. She looked over to Bobby and saw that he was still asleep in his chair. She looked over at Jack and her heart jumped in her chest.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, causing Bobby to jerk awake. The heart monitor showed flat. Jack was gone.

"No." Sue whispered.

"No." Bobby said next to her. "He was getting better." He sat back in the chair, dimly aware that Sue was crying silently and no doubt hadn't heard a word he'd said. She took Jack's limp hand in both hers and raised it to her lips. He was still warm. _How could this happen? _Sue asked herself. _There is no way this just happened. _But the truth weighed heavily on her heart. Jack had just died, and in a way, so had she. Tears streamed down her face as she sat there, holding his hand. She loved him, and she decided that even if he wasn't alive to hear it, she had to tell him. She managed to stop crying for a moment, and leaned closer to him.

"I love you." She said, not caring who heard, just as long as she said it. Then she kissed him. His lips were warm on hers, and she kissed him hard, pouring her heart and soul into that one move. Not that it really mattered anymore.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying this (as much as you can) and look forward to seeing what you think.

**arlene:** In answer to your question: Maybe. I'll try not to keep you waiting for more. :D


	21. The Undying Light

**Chapter 13 (part 2): The Undying Light**

_It somehow seemed appropriate to hear this song here Jack realized as he listened to the music that played._

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black._ (My Last Breath_: Evanescence_)

_In this place there was light, and only light. It was everywhere, and everything. It was everything, yet at the same time, nothing. It was so bright he dared not open his eyes. It seeped into every pore, permeated his entire being. It was like drowning in a warm bath, or being soaked through by a waterfall. Yet it was in no way like water. But it was also neither hot nor cold. It had no physical presence, but it was. It wasn't anything particular, it just was. It held him, filled him, was him. There was nothing he could think of to describe it, but suddenly he knew. He just knew. It was like his mind had been laid open and everything made new. There was nothing about it he didn't understand. He wished he could describe it, but he couldn't. It was beautiful beyond words, but also very frightening. There was no sense of time, nothing to tell him when or where. He was here, he was there, and somehow, he was nowhere. Slowly the light filled him, till there was nothing left. He let himself drift away._


	22. Kiss Of Life

**Chapter 14: Kiss Of Life **

As she kissed him, she laid one hand on his chest. Sue suddenly realized that he was still breathing. Before she could pull back, she suddenly felt his heart beat. It was the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt. She pulled back and looked at his face. Gently she reached out with one hand and touched his cheek. Just then a nurse rushed into the room. She looked at the heart monitor and stopped, surprised.

"That's odd." She muttered, taking a closer look. Then she shook her head and walked back out. Bobby stood up and put a hand on Sue's shoulder.

"I should get to work." Bobby said. "I'll see you at lunch, ok?" Sue nodded and looked again at Jack. _It's up to you now buddy._ She thought, setting his hand on his chest. She trusted that he could hold his own for a little while. She really needed to get up and stretch her legs. She walked down to the cafeteria, questions running through her mind faster than she could find answers for them. _Would Jack make it? What would she do if he didn't? Can he last for a while without me? Will he die again and not return? If he dies, will I ever find someone else?..._and on and on they went. She couldn't enjoy her meal, and she couldn't wrench her mind away from those dreadful 'What if's.'

* * *

I don't have the right plot to kill Jack.

A/N: If I don't post for a while it's because we're having computer problems. At the moment I wish to hack it to pieces and burn it. As it is, we have to start over.

Thanks for the feedback.


	23. The Waking World

**Chapter 15: The Waking World**

When Sue returned to the room, she saw that Jack's eyes here open. She felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted her, his eyes sparkling. He managed to give her a faint grin.

"Jack!" She exclaimed. "Do the doctors know you're awake?"

"Yes." He said, nodding slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sue asked, not sure what he meant.

"For being there. For giving me something to hold on to." Jack explained. "It was so cold, dark and lonely." Sue squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. About then the doctor came in.

"How do you feel Mr. Hudson?" He asked, starting a routine examination.

"Like ten miles of bad road." Jack quipped weakly.

"That good, huh?" The doctor said, smirking a little when Jack rolled his eyes. "You should be alright. We'll just need to watch for infections." Jack nodded and smiled a little, his eyes half closed. "You need to get some rest." The doctor told Jack. He then turned to Sue and said in an exaggeratedly slow way, "You're going to have to leave for a while, ok?"

"Ok." Sue said, ignoring the fact that he was speaking to her like a child. "I'll see you later Jack." She gave his hand one last squeeze before releasing it and starting out the door. She practically ran into Bobby on the way out. The look on his face spoke volumes. Before he could say anything though, Sue grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the room, saying, "You heard the doctor. Jack needs rest. Visit later."

The doctor left quickly after Sue and Bobby had gone, needing to see other patients, leaving Jack alone to his thoughts. The way that the doctor had talked to Sue really annoyed him, yet it also brought another fact to his mind. Whatever it was it stayed just beyond his reach. Something didn't quite add up. Finally Jack let it go and allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

Sorry that took so long. The computer combined with my brother doing his applications has kept me away.

Again, thanks for the feedback. Please leave more.


	24. A Woman All Her Own

**Chapter 16: A Woman All Her Own**

Sue proceeded to drag Bobby to the elevator, keeping him from being able to catch her attention to talk to her. Finally, as the elevator started its descent, he got her attention.

"Why did you let that guy treat you like that?" Bobby asked.

"Because I didn't want Jack to be getting upset this soon after he woke up." Sue answered coolly.

"He'll realize it soon enough." Bobby said matter-of-factly.

"I'm hoping he was too tired to notice." Sue said as the elevator stopped. She exited quickly to avoid any more conversation.

"When Jack puts two and two together, he won't let it stand." Bobby growled to no one in particular. They walked out to the cars in silence, Sue a few steps ahead and focused on where she was going, thus preventing conversation of any kind, lest it be on her terms. Bobby again marveled at her strength and will. She was one of the most determined women he knew. If she set her mind to something, she would damn well see it through. She was the type of strong woman you could count on and turn to for help, and she needed no man behind her for all of it. Even if she got together with Jack, he would simply be support. There was nothing he could do to make her stand out anymore than she already could. _She's her own woman, and I don't think anyone who knows her would want it any other way._ Bobby thought, acknowledging that he felt that if she changed, she just wouldn't be their Sue.

"I'll see you at the office in about a half an hour." Sue spoke suddenly, startling Bobby a bit. Coming back to the present, he realized that they were standing next to Sue's car.

"Half an hour?" Bobby asked, wondering why it would be in half an hour.

"I need to go home, pick up Levi, and get ready for work." Sue told him, unlocking her car. He realized how stupid he sounded. Waving to her, he headed to his car and drove back to the office.


	25. Problems Are Difficult

**Chapter 17: Problems Are Difficult**

When Bobby arrived, he stalked over to his desk, hung up his jacket and threw himself down in his chair ignoring everyone else. He'd been brooding about the doctor's behavior and it had put him in a bad mood. The way he'd talked to Sue had been childish and demeaning. Bobby leaned back in his chair, staring at the wall, and continuing to brood. Suddenly something broke into his thoughts. He realized that it was a hand waving in front of his face.

"What?" he snapped, looking up to see Lucy standing there, looking taken aback by his sharp response.

"Sorry." She said, looking at him funny. "I was just going to ask how Jack was, but I guess I won't."

"I'm sorry Luce." Bobby said as she started to walk off. "It's not you. And Jack's doing much better now."

"If it's not her, and it's not Jack, then what is it?" Myles asked, leaning on the corner of his desk.

"It's the doctor." Bobby told them.

"What? Isn't he doing a good job?" Dimitrius asked.

"It's not his job." Bobby said. "It's his attitude towards Sue. He was treating her like she was stupid or something. If I could have gotten my hands on that drongo…"

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"Sue dragged me out of the room. Gave me some excuse about not wanting to get Jack upset." Bobby answered.

"Then that probably means that she doesn't want you yelling at the guy. And she probably doesn't want Jack upset either." Lucy told him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she should allow him to treat her like that." Bobby grumbled.

"You know, he's got a point." Myles said. "What?" He asked at the looks he received from the girls.

"I have to agree." Dimitrius said.

"Not you too." Lucy said. "Sue will take care of it when she feels it's time."

"But this doctor could get it into his head that he can treat not only Sue, but all deaf people like they're stupid children." D said.

"How about we just leave the matter up to Sue, but be ready to back her up when she does take care of it." Tara suggested. They all agreed and then went back to their work. There had been no new cases. This almost promised to be a very un-eventful day.


	26. Dreams Are What The Soul Is Made Of

**Chapter 18: Dreams Are What The Soul Is Made Of**

When Sue arrived the rest of the team was sitting doing paperwork, or more accurately, staring at the paperwork on their desks wishing that it would just burst into flames and disappear. Their greetings were friendly and showed their boredom. They spent at least half an hour supposedly greeting her with chit chat about the weather, Jack, Tara's new fuzzy pen, Myles' flowers, and, believe it or not, even nail polish. The day couldn't have gone any slower. Lucy got a call just about quitting time, telling her that Jack had been moved into a regular room. When they finally got off work they all headed straight to the hospital. When they got off at Jack's new floor, they ran into Jack's doctor.

"Jack's doing much better now." He said, making it obvious that he was talking to anyone but Sue, even though she knew what he was saying. Then he turned to her. "I'm sure that Mr. Hudson will be very glad to see you." He used the same tone and exaggerated slowness that he had before. Before they could do anything, Sue grabbed both Bobby and Dimitrius by the arm and started pulling them towards Jack's room. They had no choice but to follow.

"Myles." She called warningly over her shoulder as she dragged a rather peeved Bobby and disgusted Dimitrius off. Myles was planning on ignoring her, but both Tara and Lucy grabbed him and forced him down the hall too. The meeting with Jack was one filled with relief, but quite a bit of tension. When they finally left, after being kicked out by a nurse, they all headed home to get a good nights rest before another day.

Sue lay in her bed for a while, thinking about the day. She had been on an emotional roller coaster the last few days and would be glad when it was over. She tried to keep her mind off the thoughts of what she might have been doing now if Jack hadn't revived. She fell into a fitful sleep, filled with a jumble of images. The only ones that would remain in the morning were those of Jack. She vowed that she'd tell him how she felt about him when she went to see him.

Bobby lay in his bed, thinking about that doctor and how much he'd love to just smash his face in and give him a true piece of his mind. He knew that there was no way that he'd get away with that though, so he just tried to come up with a plan about how to get to the hospital without Sue stopping them. He finally fell asleep and dreamed about using the doctor as a punching bag. Strangely enough, in his dream, the doctor was actually in the shape of a punching bag.

Levi on the other hand fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed normal happy doggie dreams, glad that Sue was back with him where she belonged.


	27. Take No Prisoners

**Chapter 19: Take No Prisoners**

Work the next day was predictably boring. Origami became the prominent activity. A little before quitting time, Bobby answered his cell phone, and then declared that he had to go out and meet with a snitch that said he had important information. Strangely enough Myles went with him. In a while Dimitrius got a call from his wife. He hung up as the clock declared that they could go home. He started out, but was stopped by Sue asking, "Why was Donna calling?"

"She was reminding me that if I don't leave now, I won't get home by dinner." D told her.

"Then I guess you should be going." Sue said with a smile. D grinned to himself as he headed out to his car. _I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling everything._ D thought. Donna had been calling to remind him that if he didn't leave now, he would late for dinner. But she was also calling to tell him that dinner would actually be a half an hour later so he didn't actually have to leave. Now he planned on going where Bobby and Myles were.

Jack woke the next morning, and breathed a sigh of relief. He had been dreaming that he was back in the black desert. He was very glad to have woken up. Just before when he knew was quitting time at work, the doctor entered to check on him. By this time, Jack had figured out what was bugging him.

"I thought only three people were allowed in ICU at a time." Jack said, laying the groundwork for his trap.

"There were only three people allowed in at a time." The doctor told him.

"Sue was there the whole time." Jack pointed out.

"How would you know how many people were in your room?" The doctor asked giving Jack a disgusted look.

"We told him." Bobby said, entering the room followed closely by Myles. Ordinarily Bobby wouldn't have brought him, but Myles had seen that the call from the snitch had been a fake and maneuvered Bobby into a corner. Bobby didn't mind too much. One more person to give this guy what he deserved was good.

"You have some explaining to do." Myles said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You guys aren't going to have a party without me now, are you?" Dimitrius asked, entering the room.

"Naw." Bobby answered. "Come and join the fun."

"Answer the question." Jack said, glaring at the doctor.

"Well, she's not really, uh, um…you know. Not really a person. Not like you and me. She's…" He shrugged, figuring they understood and agreed. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"She is to a person, and she's exactly like you and me!" Jack exploded, sitting up. "She can do anything you or I can, and more. Plus she can do more than half the stuff we can do better than we can do it. The only thing she can't do is hear. That doesn't make her not a person." The doctor went ashen and hurried over to the bed.

"Please Mr. Hudson." He whimpered. "You must be careful." Jack laid back as Bobby grabbed the doctor by the front of his shirt.

"Whenever she comes in, I expect you to treat her like you would anyone else." Bobby growled.

"Or you could just treat her with more respect than anyone to make sure we don't have a reason to come back here and do this again." Myles said.

"And even better, you could treat everyone like they're normal and avoid any embarrassing scenes." Dimitrius added. The doctor nodded meekly and Bobby released him.

"Well, I've got to get going. Donna's expecting me home for dinner." D said. "See you later Jack."

"See ya D." Jack said as D left. When D left the doctor slunk out after him, like he was hoping that they wouldn't notice him leaving, but they just let him go. They had delivered their message.

* * *

I would have just loved to have them bash his face in, but seeing as they're federal employees, they would have gotten into a _lot_ of trouble for that.

**Trecebo:** LOL! I know how you feel.

**Nicole:** It doesn't show up, but they get started on the way.

Thank you everyone for the feedback. I really enjoy reading it. Please leave more.


	28. Where Now?

**Chapter 20: Where Now?**

When Sue entered Jack's room, she notice that he looked calmer and more contented than he had when she'd left from visiting him the last time. In fact, when she had left, she noticed that he had looked rather irritated. She realized what had probably happened, but decided that she would hold off on saying anything until later.

"Hi." He said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hi." She said back. "How are you?"

"A lot better." Jack answered. "The doctor says I should be able to go home soon."

"That's good." Sue said. There was an awkward pause before Jack spoke again.

"Sue." he said, taking her hand. "Why didn't you do something about it?"

"About what?" Sue asked.

"The doctor." Jack answered. "The way that he treated you." Sue looked down at her lap, not sure how he'd respond to her reason. Jack reached up, gently taking her chin in his hand and turning her face towards him. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Jack asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Sue said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I didn't want you getting upset so soon after you woke up." Sue answered.

"But…" Jack started, but Sue cut him off.

"There are many people in the world who think people like me are dumb and so they will talk to us like we're dumb." Sue said.

"But you're not…" Jack started, but Sue interrupted him again.

"Jack, just because you know I'm not dumb doesn't mean that someone meeting me for the first time won't think I'm dumb. Its how some people are. You can't yell at all of them." Sue told him.

"How did you know?" Jack asked guiltily.

"I saw the doctor downstairs. He was very nice and courteous, but rather jumpy." Sue told him. Jack looked away, blushing slightly. "Jack, why do you feel you have to protect me so much?" Sue asked.

"Because…" Jack said, taking a deep breath, looking her straight in the eyes, and continuing before he could lose his nerve. "Because I love you." Sue looked surprised for a moment, and then she smiled, her eyes shining joyfully.

"I love you too." She admitted. Jack sat up and ran a hand lightly over her hair and down her back. She shivered slightly at his touch.

"With my lady's permission." He said, rather like an English gentleman. She smiled and nodded. He gently pulled her forward and kissed her. She melted into it, a warm flood of emotion flowing through her. Here was a man who admittedly loved her and one she loved in return. There was only one thing she had to know. She gently pulled away.

"Do you ever wish that I could hear?" She asked.

"There was one time I thought about it." Jack admitted, "But then I realized that you couldn't be you without that part of you. You're unique and that's a part of it. You're a beautiful, smart, and understanding lady who happens to be deaf, and that I wouldn't change for the world."

Suddenly something dawned on Sue. "What about the no dating within a unit rule?" She asked.

"Well, it says that _agents_ aren't allowed to date within a unit." Jack said slyly. "Technically you're not an agent. Those little technicalities can get you places."

"As I've said before," Sue told him, "you are a sly and devious man, but right now I don't mind one bit."

FIN

* * *

I didn't mean to make people almost cry. I'm sorry.

**Luthien Oronar:** Don't worry. I'm not going to do that again.

**i love jack:** I will keep writing, but this is the end of this story.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was thinking of listing all of your names here, but I realized that if you really wanted to know who all I'm thanking, you could check the review page. lol Thanks a whole bunch though.


End file.
